Sweets
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja di lab kuliah, berujung pada sesuatu yang manis pada akhirnya.. Uwaaah, terlalu banyak genre romance di fanfik saya!


**Sweets  
**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime (c) Production I.G**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), AU.**

* * *

Siang, dua orang itu bertemu di dalam lab kampus. Entah karena apa keduanya bisa bertemu dan entah kenapa keduanya juga memsuki lab yang sama. Keduanya hanya terdiam.. menatap satu sama lain. Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa merasa malu, sedangkan anak perempuan itu terus memakan rotinya walau terhenti karena melihat lelaki itu memasuki ruang yang sama dengannya.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya perempuan itu pada tamu 'tak diundangnya yang masih berdiri di tempat masuk.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa memiringkan alisnya, kenapa ia yang ditanyai? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir keduanya memang harus dicurigai, sepertinya harus ada orang ketiga di tempat itu, tapi percuma saja karena koridor itu sepi pengunjung. Lelaki itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lalu.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Perempuan itu langsung terdiam, pertanyaannya justru dilempar kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan anehnya, ia tidak bisa menjawab lelaki itu. Jika dilihat-lihat secara detil, perempuan itu mempunyai remah-remah makanan di sekitar mulutnya.

Bertholdt lalu memasuki lab, ia mengeluarkan roti melonnya dan lalu memakannya sembari duduk di kursi putar di sana. Perempuan itu hanya bisa diam dan lalu mengambil buku yang ada di rak.

Namun tidak lama setelah perempuan itu membaca buku, ia menyimpan bukunya dan lalu pergi keluar. Lelaki itu menyadarinya.. perempuan yang tadi menanyakannya dan ditanyanya memakan bekalnya di sini, tapi tidak ia sangka dirinya sendiri juga akan memakan rotinya di sini.

Tidak lama setelah perempuan itu kembali memperlihatkan kepalanya di sela-sela pintu, lelaki itu langsung menelan rotinya tanpa dikunyah karena terkejut.

"Uhk, A-ada apa?" Perempuan itu sadar persembunyiannya sudah diketahui, namun ia tetap saja bersikeras tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu.. karena tingginya yang tidak biasa dari anak-anak lainnya.

"B-boleh.. aku meminta makananmu?" Tanyanya, sama-samar mulai terdengar suara yang menyerupai monster dari arahnya.. mungkin lebih tepatnya, perutnya. Lelaki itu tetap diam, tanpa suara namun.. tidak lama setelahnya ia mulai membelah sedikit dari roti melonnya, mungkin tidak setengahnya.

"Ambil saja.." perempuan itupun mendekatinya secara perlahan. Ragu.. namun setelah ia mengambil roti melon kecil yang lelaki itu berikan, ia mulai memakannya dengan cepat, dengan satu gigitan.. yah, mana mungkin lelaki itu akan memberi setengah rotinya untuk orang asing?

"Anu.. nama anda siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar menatapnya. Lelaki itu mulai merasa aneh dengan gadis di depannya, entah kenapa.

"Bertholdt, Bertholdt Foobar," perempuan itu langsung tersipu dan tersenyum manis ketika lelaki bernama Bertholdt Foobar tersebut menyebutkan namanya, atau menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa harus melemparkannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Nama saya, Sasha.. Sasha Browse," sebuah perkenalan yang tidak disengajapun terjadi. Bertholdt sebenarnya tidak ingin mencurigai gadis eksentrik di depannya, tapi.. apa bukan karena gadis ini menginginkan makanannya makanya ia berkenalan dengannya? Sadar dengan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika seseorang bertemu di negara itu, Bertholdt segera berdiri dari kursi putarnya dan menjabat tangan Sasha yang sudah terulur.

Keduanyapun berjabat tangan, walau Bertholdt masih ragu dengan Sasha. Namun setelahnya..

Sasha mulai duduk di kursi putar dekat mikroskop. Sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.. Sasha akhirnya beranjak lalu menghampiri mikroskop. Bertholdt yang sudah memakan habis roti melonnya tanpa dimintai lagi untuk kedua kalinya oleh Sasha, kini penasaran dengan apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan. Ah, Bertholdt pernah mendengar kalau Sasha itu murid yang berbakat juga.

Mungkin ia sedang meneliti sesuatu karena berada di lab, saat ini. Bertholdt merasa tidak enak telah menanyai keberadaannya di lab saat tadi. Tiba-tiba Sasha mulai berbicara.

"Foobar, apa aku berbicara terlalu baku?" Bertholdt terdiam, mulai terheran kembali.. kenapa kata-kata pertama yang gadis itu katakan bukan dari sesuatu yang ia lihat di mikroskop? Pikir Bertholdt, ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tapi.. ia ragu.

"Maaf, aku berbicara padamu, seakan kita sudah akrab.. tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat orang lain tentang gaya bicaraku," Sasha menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan buku yang baru ia baca.. '_mikroorganisme_'. Bertholdt mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah jika melihat orang hanya dari penampilannya saja," Sasha membesarkan matanya.

"Maaf, aku menanyakanmu hal ini.." Tiba-tiba Bertholdt merasa tidak enak karena suara Sasha terdengar lirih dari dalam buku.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa.." Pada akhirnya ruangan itu sunyi kembali, keduanya menjalankan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bertholdt membaca buku, sedangkan Sasha melihat mikroorganisme diletakkan di mikroskopnya.

Sebenarnya Bertholdt ingin keluar tapi entah bagaimana ia masih terus penasaran dengan gadis bernama Sasha Browse itu, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berkenalan dengannya dan menanyakan pendapatnya tentang gaya bicara gadis itu.

Sasha—_Bertholdt's Point._

"Apa? Sasha Browse? Rasanya aku kenal.."

"Kau tahu dia, Reiner?" Reiner, sahabat sedari kecilku. Mungkin ia tahu siapa itu Sasha Browse.. aku mulai berpikir kembali, sepertinya aku familiar juga dengan nama itu tapi.. aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mendengarnya di mana.

"Bagaimana.. cara menghadapinya, ya?" Reiner mulai menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya ia mulai curiga denganku, tapi aku tidak tahu Reiner curiga denganku karena apa.. pandangannya sungguh aneh ketika ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Dalam hal apa?" Tanyanya, untung saja ia tidak menanyakan aku tentang hal yang aneh, duluan. Dalam hal apa? Aku juga— lupa kenapa aku bisa penasaran dengannya. Apa karena namanya yang familiar? Mungkin karena hal itu.

"Namanya, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya," Reiner mulai memasang ekspresi berpikir.. sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus jika menanyakannya tentang 'Sasha Browse' ini.

"Ia gadis yang pernah sekelas denganku saat sekolah menengah, ia tidak pernah sekelas dengan kalian," ucap seorang gadis bermata biru laut dengan wajah _stoic_nya, Annie Leonhardt. Dia juga sahabat kecilku. Kembali ke Sasha itu, ah.. sekolah menengah, ya. Pada saat itu aku dua kali sekelas dengan Annie dan sepertinya saat kelas dua Annie pernah sekelas dengan Sasha tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Yang kuingat, ia punya tragedi memakan kentang saat upacara," upacara? Upacara..? benar juga! Kentang itu! Ia memakan kentang saat upacara penerimaan dan lalu dihukum oleh pak kepsek.

"Benar, kentang itu, ya.. aku baru ingat!" Ucap Reiner, membenarkannya. Aku mulai ingat dia.. tapi saat di sekolah menengah kami tidak pernah berbicara dan berkenalan. Tapi kadang, aku selalu melihat tingkah lakunya saat itu, benar juga.. aku baru ingat.

"Aku.. baru mengingatnya, ia sangat suka makan dan pintar di ilmu biologi," Annie mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sembari bertanya kepadaku.

"Kau ingin lebih mengetahuinya?" Benar juga, secara tidak sengaja aku ingin lebih mengenalnya lebih dekat, tapi.. kenapa? Apa yang membuatku begitu tertarik dengannya, dengan bodohnya aku menjawab pertanyaan Annie yang sepertinya Annie iseng tanyakan padaku saat ini.

"Iya," Annie berbalik ke arah belakang, tubuhnya seakan bergetar. Sedangkan Reiner tertawa lepas, begitu keras mendengarku mengatakan 'ya' pada pertanyaan Annie. Rasanya.. aku mulai merasa aneh telah menjawab pertanyaan Annie dengan serius.

"S-sudahlah, aku malas membicarakannya," karena malu, pada akhirnya aku malah menyesal telah membicarakannya. Ternyata aku hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena telah membicarakannya Sasha, tapi dia..

..membuatku penasaran.

_Candy's shop—_

Karena tidak punya jam kuliah hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dengan sepedahku ke toko permen yang berada di pusat kota. Kontrakanku mungkin berada di sekitar pusat kota, tapi sebenarnya tidak jauh untuk sampai ke pusat kota, kok.

Setelah sampai dan melihat pelayan kasir tersebut adalah gadis dengan kuncir ala buntut kuda itu—aku hanya terdiam, dengan terkejut. Namun tidak lama setelahnya ia mulai membalikan badannya ke arahku, aku sangat terkejut..

"Anak muda, ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap sang nenek dengan rambut gaya.. Sasha itu, kukira memang beneran dia. Sekilas, aku melihat ke arah nenek dengan rambut cokelat itu pipinya merona kemerahan.. rasanya aku merasa _bersalah_.

"A-aku.. hanya ingin membeli cokelat batangan, ada?" Rona merah nenek itu menghilang, rasa _lega_ mulai muncul.. aneh.

"Oh, silahkan cari di rak paling kanan, di sebelah sana," akupun berterimakasih padanya dan pergi ke arah rak yang ditunjuk oleh nenek berambut cokelat itu. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika ia berbalik.. keriput—

"Umm.. sepertinya enak," mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya.. sekarang siapa yang berada di rak samping itu. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur ke bawah rahangku, melihatnya memang benar-benar ada di sini.

Sasha, yang sedang tergiur dengan permen-permen yang ada.

"Foobar?" Aku tahu, aku langsung bisa dikenali dengan baik karena tinggiku tubuhku.

"K-kau boleh memanggil nama depanku," aku sangat keceplosan saat itu, mengatakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba! Awalnya Sasha terdiam dan merenungi kata-kataku, sepertinya.. namun tidak lama setelah ia mengonsumsi kata-kataku dengan benar dan memahaminya, wajahnya mulai tersipu.. manis?

"A-aah, maaf.. aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu," kalau diingat kembali rasanya aku juga tidak enak dipanggil Foobar olehnya saat berada di lab, tapi.. kali ini adalah pertemuan kami yang kedua kalinya, mungkin aku bisa memperlakukannya sebagai 'teman lama' setelah tahu kami pernah satu sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau memanggilku Sasha, ya!" Ia.. ingin? Ia ingin aku memanggilnya Sasha? Baiklah, aku bisa menerimanya? Lho, rasanya hal yang benar dalam suatu percakapan adalah mengatakan kata, 'boleh' bukan 'ingin kau'.

"B-baik," entah kenapa rasanya tanganku refleks menutupi setengah dari bagian wajahku yang memanas.

"Bertholdt, kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli cokelat," Sasha mulai melihat-lihat seisi rak kembali, namun kali ini ia melihat rak yang kucari.

"Hmm.. cokelat?" Aku mulai berpikir, kalau Sasha sepertinya ke sini hanya untuk melihat-lihat makanan manis, bukan untuk membelinya. Yah, suasana di toko ini cukup tenang dan klasik tidak heran dia ingin berlama-lama di sini.. untuk melihat makanannya?

"Ahaha.. pipiku serasa memanas jika melihat mereka.." dia.. tertawa? Dia tertawa karena tidak punya uang untuk membelinya?

"Mau aku pinjam—"

"Tidak usah.."

"Eh?" Sasha menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum, senyuman manisnya yang membuat pipiku memanas untuk kedua kalinya karenanya, aku kembali menutup wajahku. Namun setelahnya ia kembali melihat ke permen-permen manis itu. Ternyata benar, masalahnya ada pada uang, ya.

"Aku tidak mau meminjam, lagipula.. sebentar lagi aku gajian, kok," rasanya Sasha seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku. Yah, tanpa sadar aku bisa tahu tentang itu, mungkin? hanya firasatku saja sebenarnya, kok.

"Kalau begitu, aku belikan kau permen yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?" Sasha kembali menengokan kepalanya ke arahku. Dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Eh?" Bibirku refleks melengkung ke arah atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar untuknya.

"Bolehkan aku membelikanmu permen?" Sashapun tersipu dengan manisnya.

"B-boleh?" Aku memberinya simpati karena tulus, mungkin rasa kasihan juga membumbui perasaanku, tapi.. membiarkan gadis yang terus-menerus mengagumi permen tanpa menyentuhnya dan membuat mulutnya kesemutan? dan.. rasanya aku juga ingin kembali melihat senyuman Sasha.

Tapi kalau diingat lagi, jawabannya lumayan aneh karena ia mengulangi kata-kataku. Yah, biarkan sajalah.. rasanya aku tidak ingin membuatnya terus berdiam diri di sana.

Dan ketika kami keluar Sasha sedang memegang permennya dan aku mendapatkan cokelat yang kuinginkan.

"Terimakasih, Bertholdt!" Ucapnya dengan gula yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menyaksikannya memakan agar-agar kenyal yang ditaburi dengan gula.

* * *

Bagaimana, ya saya mendeskripsikan _pair _ini? Saya seneng aja ngeliat kalau si 'bodo' sama si 'pendiam' bersama, rasanya lucu.  
Akhir kata, _RnR please_? :D


End file.
